1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to belts and in particular to abdominal support belts worn around the waist of a human user to increase the user's endurance and/or load carrying ability.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has become popular for many different types of workers and sports enthusiasts to wear back support belts, either externally or internally of their clothing. Many of these belts are made of an open-weave elastic light weight breathable material and are relatively wide. Hook and loop type fastening material is provided on the ends of this type of belt to secure the ends of the belt together around the waist. It is also common to provide one or more elastic straps exterior of the belt and anchored in the middle of the back of the belt. These straps are pulled around the waist and have hook and loop type fastener material at their ends for attachment to mating hook and loop type fastener material on the exterior surface of the belt so as to provide a compression force on the users waist. Such belts are also sometimes used in conjunction with suspenders.
These belts have been made of lightweight, open mesh breathable elastic material so that they do not unnecessarily trap or retain body heat and are relatively cool for the user to wear. Other types of medical supports or waist wraps are made of neoprene, which is an insulating, non-breathable cushioning material.
At time it may be preferred to provide heat to the body in a certain area of the waist, especially in the area of the lower back, and at other times it may be preferred to cool that area. Prior supports or wraps provided one function or the other. The present invention provides a support which can accommodate either preference.